Systems, such as gaming systems or mobile application systems, are a popular way for people to entertain and/or educate themselves by interacting with programming or other users. A need exists for interactive platforms to utilize a control system to combine the elements of toy entities, software operating capability and electronic devices to provide improved interaction options and experiences.